Twists And Turns
by Mar and Keno
Summary: Kurama and the others are working on a new case, but what will happen when a girl from kurama's past comes in the picture and says theres more to this case for kurama
1. Default Chapter

Twists And Turns  
By Silverwolf 2003  
  
Thoughts are in Italics  
  
Kurama sat along a bench in the park. It was after school and the group was together for another case. This one involved a demon thief. Kurama didn't even know what kind of demon they were dealing with. All that was known about her was how fearsome she was. According to Hiei she caused just as much fear as Kurama. She had been murdered in the spirit world. It also known that she also allowed herself to be born to human parents. Kurama sat thinking about why he should help Yusuke catch this thief. He thought for a long time about it. I was a thief once. I mean this is like going after myself. In some ways I still am a thief. I mean I stole the Mirror, didn't I? So what if I had good intent. I still stole it. Kurama is snapped out of his thought by Botan's voice. She was able to tell them the demon's name was Nawari and she was a wolf demon. This only bothered Kurama more. A wolf demon. Okay. I'm supposed to go after a creature very similar to myself. Why don't I just lock myself up? This only makes me feel worse about this mission. I mean this creature is so similar to me. He is again snapped out of his thoughts. This time by Hiei.  
  
Hiei: It must be hard for you to go after this creature.  
  
Kurama doesn't give a reply. He continues to watch the scenery, but Hiei does notice the different emotions flashing in Kurama's eyes. Kurama watches Kieko rush to join them. The young female collides with a blonde female. Kieko apologizes and hurries to the group. Kurama watches the blonde narrow her sapphire eyes towards Kieko, but go back to walking. Kurama's eyes follow. Why do I feel so intrigued by her? What makes her so worth while?  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, Kurama, hey come back to this world!  
  
Hiei (laughing): I think he's female watching.  
  
Kurama looks at the pair annoyed. What you two think I don't look. I look just not as obvious as you two do.  
  
Yusuke: Kurama doesn't watch girls.  
  
Hiei: Kurama watches girls. Just not so bluntly. Yet he seems to watch her.(points filled with laughter).maybe he's hunting a girlfriend not a demon.  
  
Kurama looks at Hiei, but doesn't say a word. He notices the female seems to be heading their way. The girl singles out Kurama.  
  
Nawari: Your name is Shuichi right?  
  
Kurama nods.  
  
Nawari: I just transferred to your school. I heard that you were someone to talk to if I need help when I spoke to the teacher on how to catch up.  
  
Kurama: I don't mind helping you. How long have you been at my school?  
  
Nawari: Today. I'm so overwhelmed. I arrived in the middle of a chapter  
and I do not understand the chapter very well.  
  
Kurama: I could help you tomorrow. By the way what's your name?  
  
Nawari: Hamsah. I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself.  
  
Kurama: It's okay. Let me introduce you to some of my friends.  
  
Nawari (shyly): Okay.  
  
Kurama introduces everyone. He watches Hamsah giggle as Kuwabara tries to  
flirt with her.  
  
Nawari: So I could stop by tomorrow. Or how are we going to do this?  
  
Kurama: How about I walk with you.  
  
Nawari (cutting him off): We could just walk over to your house after  
school.I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cut you off.  
  
Kurama: It's okay. Yeah, I think we could meet after our last class and  
then walk to my house.  
  
Nawari (kissing him on the cheek excitedly): Thank you.  
  
Nawari walks away happy Kurama watches her walk away. He doesn't seem to realize everyone is watching him.  
  
Yusuke: Kurama has a girlfriend.  
  
Hiei: You're an idiot. You know that right. Kurama would never be interested in her. And besides they just met.  
  
Yusuke: Okay, how about we bet on whether or not they end up dating.  
  
Kurama looks at the pair, but doesn't say anything. He leaves the group  
to its conversation.  
  
Tomorrow after School  
  
Kurama waits outside the classroom. Nawari appears carrying her bag instead of placing it along her back. She and Kurama leave together and head for his house. His mother greets the pair as they step through the door. Kurama introduces Nawari and then places his bag along the table. Nawari smiles and allows for her bag to join his. Kurama walks through the hall after stating that he would return shortly. Nawari follows. Kurama realizes Hamsah is following when he almost bumps into her. The pair step into Kurama's room dragging their bag behind them. They begin with the homework they were assigned and then Kurama begins to explain the chapter. Nawari begins to understand quickly. They are interrupted by the call of company. Yusuke and the rest of the group begin to watch as Hamsah writes down several notes from the chapter. Kurama sits explaining principle facts. The pair doesn't; seem to notice the group until Hiei begins to mess around with several books stacked by the door.  
  
Hiei: Mr. Tutor I don't understand what the book cover says.  
  
Kurama: Learn Spanish.  
  
Nawari (with a hint a sarcasm): Is he always that funny?  
  
Kurama (voice also dripping with sarcasm): He's a real comedian.  
  
Hiei glances at the pair as Yusuke tries to annoy Kuwabara. Botan and Kieko are quiet.  
  
Kurama: Can I help you? I'm in the middle of something, but I'll try my best.(glances towards Hiei).I know there's no helping you.  
  
Hiei: You not funny Fox. What do you mean by learn Spanish?  
  
Nawari: The book is Spanish. It's mine. I left it there because I don't  
need it right now.  
  
Hiei (trying to sound smart): I know Spanish.  
  
Nawari: Well then, Como estan tus amigos?  
  
Hiei looks confused. Kurama laughs.  
  
Hiei: Baka kitsune.  
  
Nawari: Good knowledge doesn't come around here very often does it? Well,  
not anywhere near some of your friends anyway.  
  
Botan gives a slight smile.  
  
Botan: We need to talk to you about the case.  
  
Kurama gives a nod and then finishes his sentence. He then excuses himself and begins to speak to Botan. Nawari listens quietly. She knows the conversation is about her. She remains as relaxed as possible as Kurama appears in the doorway. Nawari waits for a response. Kurama gives a slight smile.  
  
Kurama: They left after the conversation. Do you need anymore help of do you think you understand the chapter?  
  
Nawari: I understand.  
  
Nawari's Confession  
  
Nawari: I have something to tell you. It's about the demon you're looking for.  
  
Kurama (looking somewhat confused): How? What?  
  
Nawari: I know because I'm her. I'm Nawari. I'm so sorry to deceive you but I had to. Hamsah is my human name. I'm the wolf demon, but I didn't steal the item I misplaced it. It put it somewhere else. I'm sorry, but the only stealing I've done is against hunters.  
  
Kurama is still puzzled as Nawari reveals her demon form. She now sits along Kurama's bed. Her gold hair catches the sun as Kurama stands still deep in thought. Her cinnamon ears stand alert to every sound. Nawari sits playing with her cinnamon tail. Kurama looks at a pair of onyx eyes. He sees what he believes is sincerity.  
  
Kurama: Okay. I believe you. Where did you put the sword Nawari?  
  
Nawari: I jammed it under the desk. I thought it would be a place to hide it. Look I was supposed to steal the sword, but I couldn't.  
  
Kurama: Who got you to steal the sword?  
  
Nawari: A canine enchanter. I didn't steal the sword. He wanted me to steal the sword and I would have to if I hadn't snapped out of the spell.  
  
Kurama seems not as confused now. He looks at Nawari feeling quite sorry for her.  
  
Kurama: We have to figure this out. What exactly is a canine enchanter?  
  
Nawari: A canine enchanter is a demon that can control any demon of canine origin. Be it wolf, fox, dog, or etc.  
  
Kurama: Sounds like you're could be in some trouble. Maybe we should talk about this.  
  
Nawari: No Kurama.  
  
Kurama: What did you say?  
  
Nawari: Kurama.you're a fox demon. You have ears, a tail, silver hair, and of course a reputation.  
  
Kurama: You knew.  
  
Nawari: I only know because I've seen you before.  
  
Kurama: Then how come you called me Shuichi?  
  
Nawari: What was I supposed to do walk up and say hey Kurama, I seen you before and I know your reputation. I would like you to be my knight.  
  
Kurama sits puzzled. Nawari shifts back into human form.  
  
Kurama: So this canine enchanter, will it come for you?  
  
Nawari: He'll come for me. I don't have any way to avoid him. I mean we can't tell your friends I don't even know why I told you.  
  
Kurama: Maybe I can help.  
  
Nawari: You would help me even after what I've been keeping from you.  
  
Kurama: You seem like you need some help even after telling me our story.  
  
Nawari throws her arms around Kurama. She then steps away from him and begins to gather her books. I'm so great. I told him I could make the fox have pity for me. It shouldn't take very long to deliver him to my love.  
  
Nawari: Thanks for helping me.  
  
Kurama: You're welcome. How are you getting home?  
  
Nawari: I'm walking. I don't live very far from here.  
  
Kurama: I'll walk with you then.  
  
Nawari: Are you sure you want to?  
  
Kurama: I'm sure.  
  
Kurama steps out of his room with Nawari at his side. The pair stands together as Kurama speaks to his mother. He then leaves to walk Nawari home. Hiei begins to follow the pair listening to their conversation. He fights to keep from being noticed. I can't believe that I told information that pertains to a different demon. From what I've found out this wolf could be considered nothing more than a cub. She isn't that bad. Or is she? I mean she is a known liar, but there is nothing about her human form.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, I know you're tailing us. Do you want to join us instead?  
  
Hiei finally steps next to Nawari he doesn't say anything as he joins the pair and begins to walk with them.  
  
Hiei (voice low): The sword was recovered so the case is closed.  
  
Kurama (speaking plainly): What of the demon?  
  
Hiei: Nothing. Why do you talk so plainly with her around?  
  
Kurama: She already knows. She is the demon accused of stealing the sword.  
  
Hiei: Really?  
  
Kurama nods.  
  
Hiei: So you're Nawari?  
  
Nawari: Yes.  
  
Hiei: You're the wolf. So that explains it.  
  
Nawari (puzzled): Explains what?  
  
Hiei: Why he doesn't regard the case as confidential around you.  
  
Leaving Nawari's House  
  
Hiei: I have something to tell you.  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Hiei: The demon with the reputation and the wolf demon are two different demons.  
  
Kurama: What do you mean?  
  
Hiei: The demon that I spoke of is a different one completely. The feared demon, the expert thief isn't the wolf. Nawari lies. She is a petty thief. She ditched the sword under the desk because she couldn't fight you. There was never any spell. I think she's up to something. Nawari also smells of lavender. The feared demon smells of roses and she is a fox.  
  
Kurama: You were listening, weren't you? Nawari speaks of a canine enchanter; do you believe her?  
  
Hiei: I've heard of a canine enchanter. I believe that such a demon does exist, but I think that she is helping the demon not being controlled by it.  
  
Kurama: If this is your belief then I'll be careful.  
  
Hiei: Good, because it would be hard the replace a partner in crime now.  
  
Kurama: I promise. I'll careful.  
  
Truth and Trouble  
  
It was the beginning of the next school day when Kurama walks past a honey- blonde. She flashes a warm smile as a greeting. Kurama immediately recognizes the smell of roses.  
  
Shiraz: Hi, I'm Mishaal.  
  
Kurama: Shuichi.  
  
Shiraz: I'm sorry I'm a little lost. I just moved here from America. I thought you were someone I recognized.  
  
Kurama: I don't think we've met before.  
  
Shiraz: No, but I know who you are Kurama.  
  
Kurama: How?  
  
Shiraz: My name is Shiraz.(smiles).I'm also a fox. I used to live near when you were in the spirit world. Oh and Nawari was killed by her partner. That part is not a lie. Only because she betrayed me though.  
  
Kurama: I thought your name was Mishaal.  
  
Shiraz: My human name is Mishaal. Like I told you I'm a fox.  
  
Kurama: You are proud of that, aren't you.  
  
Shiraz: Very much so. Aren't you proud of whom you are?  
  
Kurama: I have some pride, so what reason brings you here for?  
  
Shiraz: You. I'm here because a demon named Tsunami wants you as his slave. Nawari will be the one to turn you over to him. If you don't believe me just wait.  
  
Kurama: I believe you. I can see you speak the truth in your eyes. What makes you want to protect me?  
  
Shiraz: That will remain my knowledge only.  
  
Kurama: So you're not going to tell me. Well then I have way of finding out.  
  
Shiraz: Hiei can't even tell the difference between Nawari and me. I don't think that he could possibly discover my reason for wanting to protect you.  
  
Kurama: Well, then if you're gong to keep a secret then you will just have to spill it later.  
  
Shiraz: I won't tell you. I'll show why sometime. Maybe then you'll understand.  
  
Kurama doesn't know how to reply to her statement as she starts her way to class. He also heads to his class as well.  
  
Three Down, Three to Go  
  
Kurama doesn't see the girl as he walks through the hall. Half of his day is over. He then hears something about Mishaal skipping class. He wonders where the girl could have gone. Maybe she is like Yusuke when it comes to class. Or maybe something came up causing her to miss class.  
  
Shiraz in Spirit World  
  
Hiei wanders through spirit world pretty much bored. There isn't any case to solve or a demon to fight. As he steps through a valley he hears the sounds of a battle. Hiei approaches it cautiously. He can see two demons engaged in battle. He can tell by the fight which one of the demons is stronger. The fox seems to be able to easily destroy her opponent. The wolf doesn't stand a chance in the fight. Hiei watches as the wolf creeps away from the war. The fox doesn't give chase she heads straight towards him. He prepares to fight the creature as she steps closer. The fox whizzes by snatching his sword in the process. Hiei gives chase as the creature crosses the field. It seems to be determined to stay in his sight. I swear I'm going to destroy you when I catch you. This isn't funny fox. However, I know of a fox that would think this is quite funny.  
  
Hiei: COME BACK HERE WITH THAT RIGHT NOW! BAKA KITSUNE!  
  
Hiei continues to chase the animal as it slips into a small den. If Kurama were here he could follow that beast right down its stupid hole.  
  
Hiei: That's it you asked for it. I'm going to pull you out by one of your tails. GET OUT HERE YOU THREE-TAILED THIEF! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!  
  
Hiei watches as the creature slowly emerges from the den. She changes from animal form to demon form. Hiei looks at the golden haired female. She allows her red ears to lie relaxed along her skull. Her emerald eyes have a mischievous twinkle in them as she smiles. She swings her red tail in amusement as Hiei prepares to fight her. Shiraz throws the sword his way. She then pulls a rose from her hair and stands ready for war. Hiei is amazed by her confidence.  
  
Hiei (snatching up his sword): Come on and fight kitsune.  
  
Shiraz: Of all the things I've seen in my time you have got to be the most pathetic. You actually think that I can't win against you Hiei. We can find that out if you really must you.  
  
Hiei: My speed alone can take care of you.  
  
Shiraz: How fast are you if I can steal your sword right from your body!  
  
Hiei: Quit stalling!  
  
Shiraz: Fine! ROSE WHIP!  
  
Hiei: Wait that wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Shiraz: What? Me being able to use the rose whip.  
  
Hiei backs away from the demon.  
  
Shiraz: By the way the name is Shiraz.  
  
Shiraz steps forward forcing Hiei into an area of trees. She then concentrates on the tree's roots. Hiei is unable to move as the roots snake their way around his body restraining him. Shiraz then uses the rose whip to render Hiei unconscious.  
  
Shiraz: Look on the bright side at least I didn't allow for the thorns to slice you up.  
  
Shiraz then locates a portal back into the human world and takes it. She then returns to school. It is now close to her last class. She enters the classroom and takes her seat. She glances towards Kurama as the teacher begins to speak. She hears something about Nawari not being in class. Why would she be in class after I kicked her two-tailed wolf ass. She will never learn that when you betray me I will never forgive you.  
  
After School Meeting  
  
Shiraz begins the walk home her potable CD player booming in her ears. See doesn't hear the voice politely ask to speak to her. Kurama tries again. This time he taps her on the shoulder. Shiraz turns towards him as she begins to lower the volume. Kurama smiles towards her.  
  
Kurama: So you're walking home?  
  
Shiraz: Yep, I walk to school also.  
  
Kurama: Maybe we can walk together. Where do you live?  
  
Shiraz (with a smile): Not very far from you.  
  
The pair continues walking. Hiei joins them. Shiraz looks at Hiei. Well at least he's awake. I know he has to be angry with me, but he wanted to fight. He got what he asked for.  
  
Kurama: So what were you listening to.  
  
Shiraz: A song called Transylvanian Concubine.  
  
Hiei recognizes the scent of roses. So that's why Kurama likes you. Interesting.  
  
Kurama: So Shiraz you want to start home or stand here and talk some more.  
  
Hiei: Shiraz, huh, well then I guess we've already met. I consider you a worthy foe. And I owe you a beating.  
  
Shiraz: Nice try Hiei. There's only one problem fire-demon; it's called you lost once already.  
  
Kurama (speaking to Hiei): You've already met her?  
  
Hiei: In demon form. She stole my sword.  
  
Kurama (speaking to Shiraz): Why did you steal from him?  
  
Shiraz: It was a joke. Jeez, he doesn't have any sense of humor. I gave it back.(speaking to Hiei). Look if it's any consolation I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would become that angry over it  
  
Hiei: It's quite all right. I've been looking for someone to join our little party. You are quite worthy.  
  
Shiraz: Only because I didn't kill you, huh?  
  
Hiei: No you're as cutthroat as Kurama and that impresses me. By the way who was the demon you fought?  
  
Shiraz: Nawari. She wants me to join her little escapade. I'm not ever going to help her again. She betrayed me once.  
  
Hiei: So you don't trust her.  
  
Shiraz: Exactly.  
  
Hiei: I understand.  
  
Kurama: Only because you don't trust anyone.  
  
Hiei: I have my reasons.  
  
Shiraz: Good then you won't mind me not trusting you until I know exactly who I am dealing with. Kurama is another story entirely.  
  
Hiei: That doesn't bother me fox.  
  
Shiraz: I wouldn't care if did.(turns back to Kurama).We had better start walking because I have to help my mother at work. She owns a restaurant and I help there after school. You're welcome to come with me, that is if you want to.  
  
Kurama: I would like to come with you. Maybe I can help also. Is it a family restaurant?  
  
Shiraz: It belongs to my mother and me. My parents are separated. My father still lives in America. I will probably go see him during the vacation. If I do I'll be gone for a month.  
  
Kurama: Is it hard for you? I mean you're parents being separated and all.  
  
Shiraz: Not really. I've gotten used to it, the only thing I hate is when I go see my father he's so caught up in his work that I'm usually alone in the house...(pauses).this is it.  
  
She steps up the stairs of a small house. Kurama and Hiei follow. She allows them to enter. She walks through the halls into her room and places her bag on the floor. She then looks to Kurama.  
  
Shiraz: How about we stop by your house and let your mother know where you are. That way she won't worry about you.  
  
Hiei: This is where I'll be leaving you.  
  
Shiraz: Goodbye Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Bye, I'll probably see you later then.  
  
Hiei: Probably.  
  
Kurama and Shiraz watch Hiei leave. The pair then walks to where Kurama lives so he can get rid of his bag and tell his mother of his whereabouts. His mother watches the pair leave together. They arrive at the restaurant together. Shiraz's mother greets them. Shiraz introduces Kurama to her mother. Kurama watches Shiraz immediately get to work. He hangs around until she is finished for the day. The pair leaves together after Shiraz tells her mother that she is going to Kurama's house.  
  
Shiraz: Do you think your mother will mind me coming back here?  
  
Kurama: She won't mind. She actually thinks I should be seen with girls more often.  
  
Shiraz sits on the couch. The pair is barefoot. They sit playing with the stereo. Kurama laughs as Shiraz takes the CD from her player and places it in the stereo. She hits play and begins to sing with the music.  
  
Kurama: You probably know every song on that CD.  
  
Shiraz (giggling) Yeah, I have a couple other CDs though.  
  
Kurama: What else do you have?  
  
Shiraz: We'll have to search though them because they don't have labels and I created them all.  
  
Kurama: That's okay.  
  
Shiraz takes another CD out of its case. She places ii in the stereo and presses play. Kurama sits watching Shiraz dance in front of the stereo. Kurama allows himself to be entranced by every move of Shiraz's body. Kurama is watching as Shiraz lowers herself next to him. She begins to whisper. Kurama listens to the purr of her voice. She backs away from Kurama, but continues her flirtatious behavior. Kurama watches as she steps near one more. This time she lowers herself in order to see Kurama's eyes. Maybe this shabby little girl does stand a chance. Hey, I just might show him one of these days. Right now I think I'll enjoy my attention.  
  
Kurama: You have quite a wild side, you know that?  
  
Shiraz (with a smirk): Sometimes more wilder than usual.  
  
Kurama: If I didn't know better I would say you're flirting with me. And I know that I know better so I bet you are flirting with me.  
  
Shiraz (teasing Kurama): Oh don't we think highly of ourself. You think I would flirt with you when you're wanted by a demon that would like you to be his slave.  
  
Kurama: Seems like.  
  
Shiraz (kissing him lightly): I guess I'm busted then.  
  
She steps away from Kurama and then steps out of the room. Jeez I have got to be the worst at this. I'm just so stupid. I mean I should've just walked up there and acted like the rest of his fan club. It would have probably been just as embarrassing. He won't bother with being around me now I know it. I might as well just go home.  
  
Shiraz (stepping into the doorway): I'll see you in school tomorrow. I have to go.  
  
Shiraz leaves without taking the CD from the stereo. It is still playing as she steps out the door. Kurama watches her begin the walk home. He isn't sure if he should go after her. He watches her walk away.  
  
Avoiding is The Key  
  
Kurama watches for Shiraz in the hall is he steps closer to his next class. He has hopes of return the CD to the girl. He watches Shiraz whiz past him and several other r students. He calls after her Shiraz refuses to acknowledge him. She seems to be avoiding him. He steps into his final class unable to concentrate on anything but her. How did she get into my head? When did I realize that I wanted her around? I got to be losing it. I mean I want to hang around someone I don't really know very well. Or do I? It seems that I may have known her better in the past. That could be why I have such a strong ambition it remain near her. As the class ends and the student begin to clear out Kurama tries to get Shiraz's attention. She steps out of the classroom into the hall. She seems to looking for a way to escape as Kurama catches a hold of her book bag. Shiraz is only mildly surprised.  
  
Kurama: Have you been avoiding me?  
  
Shiraz: It's that obvious, huh?  
  
Kurama: There is one problem with your plan.  
  
Shiraz (slightly confused): What's that? That we have classes together?  
  
Kurama: No.(placing the CD in her hand).that you forgot this.  
  
Shiraz (placing back in his hand): You can keep it.it's a double.  
  
Kurama: Well then I guess I should thank you.  
  
Shiraz: Please, don't tease me like that. I would much rather you just take it and let me be.  
  
Kurama: No you wouldn't. You would much rather watch me stay here.  
  
Shiraz: You're right, but please just let me be. I know I acted silly yesterday and I wish for that not to happen again.  
  
Kurama (kissing her lightly): What's that?  
  
Shiraz is shocked as she tries to step away. She can't bring herself to actually take the steps though.  
  
Kurama: So you have to go to the restaurant today? Or are you able to hang around for awhile? I would really like for you to stay.  
  
Shiraz: You're not going to let me walk away, are you?  
  
Kurama: I remember something about you.(taking her hands in his).you used to live near the lake and you never backed down from a fight. You were the one who ever beat me.  
  
Shiraz: You would let me.  
  
Kurama: You still owe me an answer.  
  
Shiraz: Not today. When I was younger I asked you something and you never answered me.  
  
Kurama: You asked if I ever thought about you. I guess now I have to answer your question. I thought about you every time I was awake. I just never persuaded you to join in my little escapades.  
  
Shiraz: Was it because you didn't want me?  
  
Kurama: No.it was because I thought I could keep you safe that way. I thought if no one knew you would be safer. Besides you didn't need someone like me. I would have done nothing but make you miserable.  
  
Shiraz: So you admit to having feelings for me?  
  
Kurama: I admit to it. But you didn't need me. I would have either gotten you killed or completely destroyed your heart. And I couldn't have that ever happen to you. I remember the first time you cried over me. I wanted so bad to just put an end to it all and make everything perfect for you.  
  
Kurama begins to walk with Shiraz at his side. The pair isn't surprised as Hiei makes his appearance known.  
  
Hiei: That was touching. I mean that great thief finally reveals himself to have a weakness.  
  
Kurama (boldly): If you ever harm her I'll end your life myself.  
  
Hiei: Whoa! Aren't we violent all of a sudden? Take it easy I won't hurt her. I'm thinking that maybe she could be useful to us. I mean she is quite capable at war.  
  
Hiei steps away from the pair as Yusuke and group make an appearance. The group is surprised to see Kurama with a girl, but they try to hide it. Kurama looks at them.  
  
Kurama: Why are you acting so strangely?  
  
Yusuke: There's a girl standing next to you, Kurama and you have an arm around her waist.  
  
Kurama: So, what's the issue? And her name is Mishaal.  
  
Shiraz (speaking to Kurama): So that's the spirit detective?  
  
Kurama nods.  
  
Kuwabara looks at Mishaal. He doesn't know what to say to her.  
  
Shiraz: Well since you call him Kurama you might as well call me Shiraz.  
  
Yusuke: What do you mean.(realizes his mistake).it's a nickname.  
  
Shiraz: You call him by his demon name you might as well call me by mine.  
  
Yusuke: You're a demon? You don't look like a demon and you don't like a demon wither. Are you really sure that you are a demon? Because I don't think you're a demon. Shiraz: I'm a demon. And I got news for you Kurama don't look like a demon either, but he is. He doesn't act like a demon unless he is in battle, but he is a demon. You just got to deal with your denial because I'm a fox also.  
  
Yusuke: I don't believe you.  
  
Shiraz: I'll show you before you leave us today.  
  
Yusuke: We should get going.  
  
Kurama: You all must go your way, but we have go to the spirit world.  
  
Yusuke chooses to travel with them to the portal. Hiei sits in one of the trees as if keeping watch. Yusuke watches Kurama and Shiraz leave. Shiraz makes sure that she reveals her demon form to Yusuke before leaving the group. I wonder why they left. I mean I haven't been told that Koenma anything about him wanting to see us. Hiei seems to sense Yusuke's thoughts.  
  
Hiei: They have to travel in spirit world to find a demon. This creature doesn't threaten the human world or us. He threatens everything to them.  
  
Yusuke: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Hiei: There is a demon in spirit world that has been entrancing and controlling any kind of canine demon. They chose to leave us out of their escapade this time, but I know a little more than the pair bargained for.  
  
Yusuke: I think that you should follow them. Botan and I will go fetch Kuwabara and join you in spirit world. We can't let them fight this creature on their own. It will either keep them under its control or kill them.  
  
Two Instead of One  
  
Kurama and Shiraz travel in fox form to her den. The pair takes time to rest as Shiraz looks towards the entrance.  
  
Shiraz: I think that Hiei knows about this.  
  
Kurama: I know he does. He will come after us, but only if it seems like we're in trouble. He understands that my battle belongs to me alone.  
  
Shiraz: He knows where my den is. He followed me there when I played thief  
  
Kurama: That was the point of your little game, wasn't it?  
  
Shiraz: Indeed. Someone must know where to find us in case of danger to the humans.  
  
Shiraz and Kurama remains the in den even after dark. Kurama catches a string of beads around Shiraz's neck.  
  
Kurama: Why did your beads remain?  
  
Shiraz (sliding a string around his neck): Because they are in place for a reason. If you wish to see what that reason is then leave the strand I placed around your neck where it lies.  
  
Kurama: They have something to do with the demon, don't they?  
  
Shiraz: Very good. You'll see.  
  
Tsunami and Nawari wander the area as dark consumes the land. The fox pair is hiding somewhere. They are probably sleeping at this time. Nawari is in wolf form, her cinnamon coat flashes in Tsunami's eyes. He walks with her in demon form. His tawny ears are alert, sandy brown hair hangs slightly in front of his yellow eyes. Nawari spots the den. Tsunami looks at her.  
  
Tsunami: Go love, see if Shiraz is home. Don't worry I won't let that evil girl harm you.  
  
Nawari: I'll look but I'm not waking anyone.  
  
Nawari creeps down in the den. She blinks her to adjust the to the darkness. Nawari is surprised to see not one fox sleep in the den but two. She recognizes the three-tailed red fox as Shiraz, but the five-tailed whitish fox comes as a surprise.  
  
Nawari (slipping carefully back out of the den): Love, there are two in there. One is Shiraz. The other is unknown to me.  
  
Tsunami: What does it look like, Love?  
  
Nawari: It's whitish with five tails.  
  
Tsunami: She has brought Kurama. I didn't think that it would be this easy.  
  
Nawari: What are you going to do?  
  
Tsunami: Right now I will just keep an eye on this den. Let them sleep tonight for I will have them tomorrow.  
  
Daybreak  
  
Kurama and Shiraz appear from the den as the sun rises. Tsunami watches the pair waiting for his chance. Kurama follows Shiraz as they wander across her territory. Shiraz stops alerted to a sound in the foliage. Kurama stops as the noise approaches. It is Tsunami with Nawari. This time she is in demon form.  
  
Nawari: Hello pair, do you know how long we've been waiting for you? My love doesn't like to be kept waiting, but it will be okay because as soon as we have control of you two he'll punish you.  
  
Tsunami produces a small flute. He begins to play as Kurama and Shiraz watch. The sound is horrendous upon their ears. Shiraz and Kurama take demon form. Tsunami doesn't understand why the pair isn't at his feet. He continues to play as Kurama looks at Shiraz.  
  
Kurama: The only thing you are going to do is give me a migraine. I don't know what you are trying to do, but the noise you're creating is killing me.  
  
Shiraz (voice low): He doesn't know why he didn't work. He doesn't know about the beads. I told you I'm here to keep you safe.  
  
Kurama (lowly): You knew that the beads would stop the spell?  
  
Shiraz (still speaking low): They were created by a powerful mage they prevent him from controlling us. He won't be able to break the string if we fight either.  
  
Nawari (voice full of concern): This isn't working love. Why not?  
  
Tsunami (eyeing the pair): The beads around their necks are preventing the spell. It doesn't sound like a melody to them. They hear noise.  
  
Kurama: Ready to fight fair.  
  
Shiraz: Two on two. This will be interesting. Tsunami: Don't worry love I have another plan.  
  
Tsunami and Nawari begin to run. Kurama and Shiraz give chase. They meet up with Tsunami and Nawari in a clearing. He laughs as the pair prepares for a fight.  
  
Tsunami: You two are so gullible.  
  
Tsunami and Nawari smile as the pair step closer. As Kurama stands near Shiraz's side Tsunami begins his attack. The pair is watching as Tsunami conjures up a raging storm. He strikes the pair with gathered lightening. He continues the flow of the lightening until the pair loses consciousness to the pain.  
  
Waking  
  
Kurama awakes to laughter. Shiraz is awake already. She isn't very happy. Kurama winces in pain as he begins to move. Shiraz is obviously fighting with the pain in her body also. Kurama realizes that Tsunami is the source of the laughter. Shiraz stays near Kurama. She looks around the cage like structure. There aren't any bars, but they seem surrounded by what seems like glass and wire. Shiraz fights with the pain in her body in order to reach the door of the cell. She touches the glass like material. She jerks her hand back as it catches a wire.  
  
Tsunami: That's right children! The wire will shock you. Electricity is such a bitch.(eyeing Kurama).isn't it my boy?  
  
Bye-bye. Suspense sux doesn't it. 


	2. Twists and Turns 2

Trading Sides  
By Silverwolf  
  
Sequel to Twists and Turns  
  
Thoughts are in Italics  
  
Read words are bold  
  
Nawari sat alone. She couldn't stand the fact that Tsunami didn't look at her anymore. He had changed after catching "the trio" and she no longer wanted anything to do with him. At first it was I just want to see if I can remove the beads from their necks. Now it seemed to her that he was quite entranced with the caged trio. Now he seems entranced by them.  
  
The Trio  
  
Kurama and Shiraz were only the beginning of his collection. He now added another female thief. She was just as fearsome and cutthroat as the first pair. The silver fox completed his trio. Her name was Azure. She also was reborn as a human and was fifteen to the human world along with Kurama and Shiraz. He would never allow anyone to take his collection from him. She looked with sorrowful eyes towards the trio of foxes. Kurama was no longer inside of his cell, but shackled to it by his throat, his silver mane blew in the wind as Tsunami began to shackle Shiraz outside as well. Shiraz's mane of gold scattered in the wind and Azure completed his set with a mane of copper. She was now shackled outside with the pair. Nawari hated to look into their eyes, but she knew that a pair of aqua eyes stayed upon her. Kurama's golden eyes stayed upon Tsunami. Shiraz kept her emerald eyes on the sun or the moon depending on the time. Nawari hadn't been around the cage in days. She wondered if Hiei would come for the pair. She had heard of a lightening quick demon in search of the great thief. She hoped he would find them. At least then she would have Tsunami's attention for once. He sat often watching the trio lie in the cell. Before Kurama and Shiraz would try their hardest to find any opening, but now it seemed that the gave up hope. However, Azure's eyes still held that hope. Kurama and Shiraz's eyes held mischief. Well a fox is just that way. Maybe they will go back to searching for way out. Tsunami has now taken the time to make part of the large cell an area where they have shade. The problem with it is that Tsunami or myself also cannot see them. The area is divided into two parts. Azure prefers to be alone while Shiraz remains near Kurama. He allows them to feel the wind upon skin, but only from a shackle.  
  
Nawari's Visit  
  
Nawari cautious approaches the cage. She steps past several other cages full of bones. Tsunami had collected creatures before; however, they never last very long. This group he kept alive. In two weeks time he still hadn't made the trio go without food or shelter.  
  
Nawari (gliding her hand along Kurama's face): You're beautiful fox. You know that.  
  
Shiraz: BITCH, DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM!  
  
Nawari (turning towards Shiraz): Oh that's right you have feelings for  
him. Don't worry I'll make sure that Tsunami knows.  
  
Shiraz: I don't care who knows I won't let you even touch him. I don't  
understand you, you allow Tsunami to keep us here even though you  
could become in the same position. You disgust me!  
  
Nawari: I will do as I please.(placing her hand back along Kurama).it  
is rumored that Hiei is coming for you. I hope so.  
  
Kurama (moving his face away): Just because you aren't chained up  
doesn't give you permission to touch me. Hiei doesn't even know where  
to find me.  
  
Nawari: He will.  
  
Nawari steps away from Kurama and then towards Shiraz as she attempts to get Shiraz punished. Shiraz strikes her as Kurama steps closer to Shiraz's side. Nawari squeals and winces in pain. Tsunami appears and looks towards Nawari.  
  
Tsunami: What happened?  
  
Nawari: That little wench hit me.  
  
Tsunami: Love, you know that the creature's hands are not bound, why  
do you taut them so? You should just stay away.(he then turns towards  
Shiraz).ask for you should never put your filthy hands on her!  
  
Tsunami goes to strike Shiraz. Shiraz closes her eyes as he draws back, but she never feels him connect. Shiraz opens her eyes. She sees that she didn't receive the impact Kurama did. Nawari squeals as blood pours from his hands. He has caught a Rose whip. The thorns rip flesh as Tsunami pulls the whip back. Tsunami steps away as Shiraz begins to rip at her clothing. She wraps Kurama's hands in the material.  
  
The Fight  
  
Tsunami walks with Nawari until they are out of sight. He looks at Nawari as she turns to face him. Nawari winces as Tsunami strikes her.  
  
Tsunami: YOU STUPID GIRL! HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO ENTER HIM INTO THE PIT  
IF HE IS ALREADY HAS INJURIES!  
  
Nawari: I DIDN'T SWING THE WHIP YOU DID! YOU INJURIED HIM BY ATTACKING  
SHIRAZ! I TOLD YOU HE WOULD NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HARM HER! HELL HE SAID  
HE WOULD KILL THE HIEI FOR HARMING HER!  
  
Tsunami (looking at the marks along Nawari): Love, I never.  
  
Nawari: Well you did.  
  
(I Quit)  
There was a time when I would  
  
Go walking backwards round the world if you said you're mine  
  
And I'd run blindfolded down the King's Road Monday morning  
  
If you just for once arrived on time  
  
But you turned into another liar  
  
And you came on like a new Messiah  
  
So before you say what you desire  
  
I'm telling you now  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
'Cos loving you's a job I don't just need  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
I quit, I quit  
The situations vacant for me  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more, ain't gonna go to work  
  
I got my hands dirty while you rolled cigarettes  
  
With one eye on the time  
  
I tried my hardest  
  
I've been conscientious  
  
But I'm taking back that heart of mine  
  
You can't roll me round your tongue no more baby  
  
It's time to clear up your emotional debris  
  
And if I'm falling overboard, please don't save me  
  
'Cos I'm telling you now  
  
Na da dai dai dai da-dai, da da dai dai dai  
  
Baby, na da dai dai dai  
  
If you'd like to say you're sorry  
  
You're just like every other lover  
  
A shot rings out and you go running for cover  
  
And I'm sorry I can't be your mother  
  
And I'm telling you now  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
I quit, I quit  
  
Na da dai dai dai  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work no more  
  
Ain't gonna go to work  
  
Nawari steps away from Tsunami. She is angry with him. You may have hit me, but I will do far worse to you. I know where to find Hiei and now he will know where to find the fox. That will hurt you more than striking back. Tsunami leaves as Nawari is out of sight. He knows that Nawari is traveling back towards the cell. He expects trouble, but doesn't bother with stopping her. Nawari walks back towards the trio. She steps towards Kurama.  
  
Nawari: Let me see your hands.  
  
Kurama doesn't allow Nawari near him. His hands have begun to bleed through the cloth wrapped around them. He remains at Shiraz's side.  
  
Nawari: Let me see your hands!  
  
Kurama doesn't move. Azure looks at Nawari, her eyes are filled with hatred.  
  
Azure: Haven't you done enough? You have done the damage now let him be.  
  
Nawari: He may just bleed to death.  
  
Shiraz: Unlike you I actually care about him. LET US BE! You shouldn't  
care for us; we are just your property remember. You wanted us here  
when you helped Tsunami place us in this cage. Now you want to have  
feelings. Well, let me tell you something, it's too late for feelings  
now. What's done is done. NOW LEAVE US ALONE!  
  
Shiraz begins to unwrap the cloth from Kurama's hands as the wounds have begun to clot. She rips at her clothing again. She wraps the wounds for the second time. Kurama winces back the pain. Nawari steps away figuring that Kurama is better off be left alone. Tsunami returns and places the trio back into the cell. He looks at Kurama, but doesn't have anything to say. Kurama walks with Shiraz out of sight.  
  
Together  
  
Kurama keeps his eyes on Shiraz as she lies along a filthy mattress. Kurama joins her. He places his head along her chest.  
  
Shiraz: I promise I'll get us out of this mess.  
  
Kurama looks at her.  
  
(Hanging By A Moment)  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely and complete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me  
  
now... I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
there's nothing left to lose  
nothing left to find  
there is nothing in the world that can change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else...  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where I Started  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment hanging by a moment...  
hanging by a moment...  
hanging by a moment here with you...  
  
Shiraz closes her eyes as the moon rises. Kurama sleeps restlessly. Shiraz knows that Azure sits in the cell watching the moon. Azure decides to disappear from sight when Tsunami begins to watch her.  
  
Search Placed on Hold  
  
Hiei sits angry with Koenma. They have a case to sole that Koenma feels is important. He promises Hiei that he will locate Kurama. They are to go after a demon named Talon. While Koenma doesn't seem to know very much about Talon he sends them to find the creature anyway. Botan doesn't like that idea.  
  
Botan (as the team leaves): Shouldn't they know at what we know?  
  
Koenma: What do you mean? I can't just tell them that they are dealing  
with Hiei's twin. Hell, Hiei doesn't even know about the boy. Talon  
is just as aggressive as Hiei. If I send them into this case knowing  
that they will walk into this case with the impression that they can  
catch him the same as Hiei.  
  
Botan: Fine. I'll tell them whom they are dealing with.  
  
Botan leaves angrily. She knows that the team must know about Talon. But would that give the team an advantage or would it make things worse. Botan joins Yusuke and Kuwabara as they prepare to leave. Hiei follows, but before they leave he chooses to check on Yukina. He still doesn't know how Yukina discovered that he was her brother. She stands by the door as Hiei slips through it. Yukina smiles his way. She hasn't told him of his twin.  
  
Hunting Talon  
  
Kuwabara walks with Botan. Hiei now walks ahead of the group. Yusuke tails them. They have rest where Talon is said to dwell. Hiei watches someone cross through the path. Kuwabara is surprised at the figure's speed. Hiei watches the figure pass by again. He knows it is Talon.  
Talon stops in front of Hiei. The pair looks at each other. They look similar. Yusuke spots the pair's only difference. Talon's spiked hair contains red not silver. They both have speed on their side. Talon laughs as he throws his cloak aside. Hiei throws his cloak aside. Talon rushes towards Hiei.  
  
Draw  
  
Talon laughs as he and Hiei stand together.  
  
Hiei: I have other things to do besides deal with you.  
  
Talon: You are looking for the fox. Well, I'm looking for a fox as well.  
  
Hiei: What the hell do you want from me? I don't know where to find it.  
  
Talon: Oh, but I have an idea. The fox I'm looking for is named Azure.  
I presume that you, however; you are looking for Kurama and the  
female. I'll make you a deal you help me free Azure and I will use  
what I know to get you started in the right direction towards Kurama.  
  
Hiei: What do you know? If the information is good enough I will  
consider helping you find Azure.  
  
Talon: Sorry doesn't work that way brother. I know you well; after all we are twins.  
  
Hiei: What the hell.  
  
Talon: Oh that's right you don't know. Only Yukina was told about me.  
  
Hiei: Fine I'll find Azure. Now tell me! Where do I find Kurama?  
  
Talon: Tsunami. The canine enchanter has quite a collection. He plans  
to enter the creatures into the pit wars. You have three days until  
the pit wars begin.  
  
Hiei: You're information wasn't very useful. However, I'll keep my  
word.  
  
Talon: I think we should stop yapping and begin our search.  
  
Hiei watches as Talon begins to walk away. Kuwabara watches someone in the shadows. He waits until he can see the figure plainly before saying anything about it. Yusuke watches as a creature similar in appearance to Kurama steps into view. The female smiles slightly, but is immediately throw against a tree by Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I don't want to play any games. Go Nawari; I would hate to waste  
time killing you.  
  
Nawari: Don't worry about me. Worry about the fox. You want to know  
where he is. You can seek him within the cage lands. Hurry because he  
is already bleeding.  
  
Nawari disappears s Hiei begins to follow her. He and Talon can keep up with her, but Yusuke and Kuwabara lose Nawari. Hiei and Talon must return to them.  
  
Hiei (angrily): I can't believe she got away.  
  
Talon: She was hoping she would.  
  
Hiei (speaking to Talon): Where do you find the cage lands?  
  
Talon: It is actually referred to as Tsunami 's collection grounds.  
The one thing I don't understand is why would the girl come out here  
and tell us where to find who we are looking for.  
  
Hiei: Because her pride is as bruised as her face. She is angry at  
Tsunami. She is playing a game of revenge. She wants us to find them.  
Either that or now Tsunami is collecting humans and felons now.  
  
Talon: Not likely. I think you're first statement is more correct.  
  
Pit Wars  
  
Tsunami and Nawari watch the first pair of creatures fight brutally. Tsunami watched as Kurama was prepared for the next fight. Nawari held Shiraz's chain. Shiraz protested as she watched Kurama. Azure fell to her knees as Tsunami jerked her chain.  
  
Tsunami: He will fight on the chain, won't he?  
  
Tsunami receives a simple nod as a response.  
  
Shiraz: KURMA PLEASE.(tears falling from her eyes).DON'T FIGHT! YOU'RE ALREADY HURT!  
  
Kurama (stepping near for what could the last time): I have a chance  
to earn your freedom. I won't allow you to suffer in that cage.  
  
Shiraz (sliding her arms around Kurama): You don't have to worry about  
me. I only want you safe. I love you and I can't bear to see you fight  
monsters because of me. Please, don't do this. I'll be fine in the  
cage.  
  
Azure is now snatched to her feet and her chain is given to a creature for her to be prepared for the next fight. Kurama has already been told that Shiraz will not be placed in the pit if he fights in her place. This gives him twice as many creatures.  
  
Shiraz (pleading as Kurama is taken to the pit): Please, Tsunami,  
please let me fight in his place. Please, don't make him fight. What  
about his hands? Please, let me take his place.  
  
Tsunami (laughing): No child, I can't break a promise before I get  
what I want.  
  
Shiraz: YOU MONSTER! YOU ARE GOING TO FIGHT ME ANYWAYS, AREN'T YOU?  
  
Tsunami: Quiet child. You will not fight tonight.  
  
Kurama wins the first round. He eyes Shiraz as the next creature is shoved into the pit. Kurama finishes the battle with this creature quickly. As Kurama is removed from the pit by the chain around his throat and Azure in thrown to the next demon. Shiraz turns away. She can't watch anymore. Tsunami turns her back towards the battles. Kurama is brought back to Tsunami.  
  
Tsunami: I knew you were worth every bit of trouble.  
  
Shiraz goes to step towards Kurama. She is snatched off her feet. Tsunami won't allow it. Kurama steps towards her. She buries her face along his body. She then steps back from Kurama. She glances towards his wounded hands. They are bleeding again. His shoulder also pours blood. Shiraz again tends to the wounds. She pleads with Tsunami as Kurama is taken from her and thrown to the next demon.  
  
Shiraz can see Azure as she is brought back to Tsunami. Azure looks away as blood flows down her arm from her shoulder. Shiraz can tell by the marks on her throat she was also lifted from the pit by the chain. Shiraz lowers her eyes hoping that Tsunami doesn't see the tears.  
  
Tsunami: Don't cry child. He is still alive.  
  
Shiraz listens as the next creature is thrown down in the pit for Kurama to fight. The creature's death comes quick. Shiraz is watching a shadow move around is Kurama lifted from the pit in the same fashion as before. Azure is brought to the edge of the pit as they lower down a pair of demons. She is thrown in. She wins this round also. Shiraz is still concentrating on the shadow as Kurama is led to Tsunami. Shiraz realizes her shadow is actually Hiei a she tries her best to stop the blood from pouring from Kurama's hands.  
The wars are in recess as Yusuke and Kuwabara watch from afar. Hiei and Talon watch from the trees. They know how the wars function. Talon looks for Azure. He sees her, he doesn't know how mush longer she will survive the abuse. Talon's eyes glance at Kurama. He is in a must worse position than Azure. Talon looks at Hiei.  
  
Talon (voice low): What do you think the colored bands around their arms are for?  
  
Hiei: I'm not sure. The female fox has four. Kurama has seven.  
  
Talon: That female demon has ten.  
  
Kurama is taken back to the pit. He is thrown in as the female creature Talon saw is walking to the pit's edge. She is then joins her opponent below. Kurama steps back from her waiting for her to start the fight. He can see she has ten bands along her right arm. He glances towards the walls of the pit. He only has seven along his right arm. She has already defeated ten creatures. Why do I have to face her? Who is she? I don't know what she is capable of so I guess I have to wait. Kurama watches as she is lifted respectfully from the pit and another creature is lowered. He watches the creature as it eyes the seven bands. He notes the creature only has three. Kurama makes short work at causing the creature's death.  
  
Tsunami (watching as Kurama is lifted from the pit): He is remarkable.  
I knew he would be perfect to face The Satin Fox.(looking at the  
fox).she has already collected ten bands. That's all right because she  
has never faced my thief. I only hope that my thief is as cutthroat as  
they say.  
  
Hiei sat watching Talon as he read the words printed across a sign by a tent. A female fox stood in front of it. Her hair was spiked in the front and hung long in the back. She didn't seem to be owned by anyone.  
  
History of the Satin Fox They deemed her the Satin Fox because of the softness of her fur. Her true identity was unknown. She was no thief like Kurama but an assassin. Even though everyone knows she is a remarkable thief no one has ever based her reputation upon it. She was a mix of a fox and some demon. Many believed it to be a fire demon. It was said that the last thing you would see before your heart stopped was her sable ears and sultry face. She was indeed beautiful, but beauty belonged to all foxes. She was ruthless and could fight with either Rose whip or sword. And in the pit wars she was permitted to use both. She was the only creature not forced to fight in the wars. It seemed she took pleasure in taking another's life. She fought in these wars because she wished to. Her victim's screams seemed to only encourage her. She was known for her ability to torture her victims before ending their lives.  
  
Hiei (speaking to Talon): Do you think she was the Satin Fox?  
  
Talon: Indeed. We must get Azure and your friends out of here before they have to face her.  
  
Hiei: You don't believe that they can defeat her, do you?  
  
Talon: I believe that Shiraz or Kurama may win against the girl, but I  
don't believe Azure could fight her. Also we must consider that Kurama  
is injured. The injuries may prevent him from winning.  
  
Hiei: I think that they all stand a chance at winning against her  
injuries or not. Kurama is one of the most ruthless fighters I know. I  
met Shiraz in battle so I know she matches Kurama.  
  
Talon: Ruthlessness may not be enough. I don't know how she fights.  
  
Hiei: What if we were to fight her?  
  
Talon: Only as a last resort.  
  
They watch as Azure is forced to fight another creature. Hiei watches as other creatures are slain by this Satin Fox. Kurama is then placed in another battle. The number of bands along his arm now matches the Satin Fox.  
  
Shiraz to fight the Satin Fox  
  
Kurama has won the battles but is suffering. Shiraz can only see blood where skin should be seen. Eleven demons destroyed. There is no way Kurama can keep going like this. She sits along the ground; Kurama's head lies in her lap. She knows he is exhausted. Azure sleeps restlessly with seven bands along her arm. The time has comes for Kurama to face the Satin Fox.  
  
Tsunami: Get up! You will face the Satin Fox.  
  
Shiraz: NO HE WON'T! He is in no condition to fight! I will face the Satin Fox in his place.  
  
Kurama (weekly): Shiraz no. This creature will do her best to kill you.  
  
Shiraz: It can't be worse than fighting Hiei. I'll be fine, rest now. I will return. I promise.  
  
Tsunami: Bravo girl. Fine child you may fight her.  
  
Shiraz rises from where Kurama lies. She places a kiss along Kurama. She wipes his blood from her face as she is led to the pit. Shiraz is shoved into the pit as she watches as Satin Fox lower herself into the pit. She looks at Shiraz.  
  
Satin Fox: You have no bands. Please just beg to be lifted from the pit.  
  
Shiraz: Stop talking and fight me!  
  
Satin Fox: You do realize that you are dealing with a cross between your lover and the felon Hiei?  
  
Shiraz: You talk too must.  
  
Shiraz strikes her first. The Satin Fox steps back.  
  
Satin Fox: That was unexpected, you're more foolish than I believed  
you to be. Rose whip! I think I'll kill you quick. Oh, and don't worry  
I will kill your lover next. By the way I was born Lombre.  
  
Shiraz: How cute. Your name is Flame.  
  
The pair again face off against each other. Shiraz brings Lombre to her knees. Shiraz doesn't take her guard down as the Rose whip glides past her. She has now timed the rhythm of Lombre's swings. She grabs the whip between its thorns. She now has control of the Rose Whip. Lombre unsheaves her sword. Shiraz waits for her to swings the blade. She wraps the Rose whip around it and throws it from the pit.  
  
Shiraz (throwing Lombre's Rose whip aside): I don't need this to beat  
you. You only fight to give you a reputation.  
  
Satin Fox (leaping from the pit): Let it be known that you won. Just  
as Kurama won years ago before his thieving ways brought about his own  
death. The difference between his fight with me and your fight with me  
is your fight took place in the pit his did not.  
  
Tsunami is celebrating as Hiei and Talon make their appearance. Talon watches as Satin Fox slices through the chains holding Shiraz, Kurama, and Azure. Tsunami prepares to fight for his trio. Hiei and Talon make short work of Tsunami as Yusuke and Kuwabara deal with Nawari. Hiei watches Shiraz rush to Kurama.  
  
See ya next battle.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. However I do own Shiraz, Nawari, Azure, Tsunami, Talon, and Lombre (Satin Fox). I Quit by Hepburn. Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. 


	3. Twists and Turns 3

Vanishing Act  
By Silverwolf 2003  
  
Sequel to Trading Sides  
  
Thought are in Italics  
  
Hiei watched Tsunami throw Talon aside. Hiei rushed Tsunami. It didn't take long for Hiei to finish him off. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now fighting numerous demons.  
Talon looked around. He couldn't see Kurama or Shiraz anywhere. Azure stood fighting Nawari. Talon realized he also could not se the Satin Fox.  
  
Peaks and Rivers  
  
Shiraz looked at the Satin Fox. She saw that the creature wasn't planning to help her or Kurama. She watched the Satin Fox step closer to the peak's edge. The water could be heard below. Shiraz realizes that the creature wants to make sure she regrets ever defeating it.  
  
Satin Fox: You may have beaten me, but I will make you regret it.  
  
Shiraz: How?  
  
Satin Fox (holding Kurama): Your lover is in no condition to fight me. He is also in no condition to swim.  
  
Shiraz: Don't do this. You still have your reputation.  
  
Satin Fox (shoving Kurama to the water below): All more the reason to do it.  
  
Shiraz rushes past the Satin Fox. She takes her chances by jumping from the cliff. Satin Fox steps away.  
  
Too Late  
  
Hiei and Talon rush to the sound of a scream. Azure runs at their side. She stands as a seven-tailed silver fox at the peak's edge. Hiei looks at the creature known as the Satin Fox.  
  
Hiei: Where are they?  
  
Satin Fox: They fell. Even you know whatever falls from this peak dies as soon as it hits the river below.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara watch as Hiei viciously kills the Satin Fox.  
  
Hiei: You killed them. I killed you.  
  
Talon keeps his eyes towards the water hoping to sees signs of either of the pair. Talon and Azure step towards Hiei.  
  
Talon: I'm sorry.  
  
Hiei: Kurama is still alive. So is the girl.  
  
Talon: They couldn't have.  
  
Hiei: Don't even.  
  
Yusuke: What in the hell makes you believe that they're alive? You heard her.  
  
Kuwabara: Guys, let's not jump to.make any assumptions.  
  
Yusuke (speaking to Talon): What do you think?  
  
Talon: Well, if they are live they took a hell of a fall.  
  
Recovery  
  
As a child walks the banks of the river she discovers something wonderful. A pair of fox creatures lie unconscious. She rushes back to her parents.  
  
Farouk: Mom! Dad! I found a fox!  
  
Her family were a group of nomads. The group regard the fox as the guardian of children. It would be wrong not to offer aid to the pair. Farouk returns to the river. This time she brings the rest of the group. She watches her mother check to see if the creatures show any signs of life. Both are breathing. The make's breath is very shallow.  
  
Farouk: What should we do?  
  
She watches as the pair are brought back to the grounds. They are placed along a large bed within a temple. Farouk hears her mother state that she will remain to care of the pair.  
  
Farouk: Mother, may I help. After all they are a gift from the Gods.  
  
Her mother nods in approval. Farouk and her mother remain in the temple as everyone else returns to work. Farouk watches her mother begin to care for the male by removing the shredded material from his upper body. She then cleans the wounds, which in Farouk's mind are numerous. She covers these wounds with clean bandages. Her mother works without waking the boy. She then cover his sleeping form with the thick bedding.  
Farouk's mother then begins to care for the female. Farouk can tell the she is in much better condition than her companion is.  
  
Farouk (running her fingers through silver hair): Do you think he'll make it?  
  
Her mother sighs, but she doesn't speak. It is as if she can't tell her child that the answer is "not very likely". Farouk sleeps along blankets in the floor. She and her mother must switch places as they can watch over the pair.  
  
Morning  
  
Shiraz wakes from her slumber. She lies in a large bed wrapped in the warmth of thick blankets. The cuts she suffered during her fall have been cleaned and bandaged. She looks about a room decorated in silk. The room appears to be within some kind of place of worship. Shiraz lies still as a scrawny looking child steps near. The girl places her hand near Kurama's face.  
  
Farouk: Wonderful, you made it through the night. I can't wait for you to wake up so I can speak to you.  
  
Shiraz watches the child. Farouk jumps back suddenly.  
  
Farouk: I'm sorry. You startled me. I know I'm foolish for doing that.  
My name is Farouk.(bows).. I'm supposed to be caring for you.  
  
Shiraz: Aren't you scared of me?  
  
Farouk: No. I don't feel I need to be. I can tell you aren't going to  
hurt me. Are you hungry?  
  
Shiraz: No.  
  
Shiraz glances towards Kurama. He is still sleeping. She watches the child step near him. Farouk begins to remove the bandages and cleanse the wounds. Shiraz watches as Farouk rewraps the wounds. Farouk then runs her fingers through Kurama's long hair.  
  
Farouk (voice low): Please stay with me. I'm not ready for you to leave.  
  
Shiraz: So um.Farouk, why do you take care of us? And where are we?  
  
Farouk: You're in the temple. As a young child I was taught to value  
the fox. We regard your kind as a guardian spirit. Therefore, we repay  
you for your ability to protect us by offering you all the aid you  
need. I'll get my mother to bring you a meal. She told me to get her  
when you woke.  
  
Shiraz: What about Kurama?  
  
Farouk: He is still asleep. Mother believes that he has lost a lot of  
blood. She left me the responsibility of watching over him. Oh, I just  
remembered something.know that you are not a prisoner, but a welcomed  
guest. The same goes for your companion.  
  
Shiraz: So you continue to care for us even though we are feared?  
  
Farouk: Your companion will need time. He is wounded badly. But I'm  
not going to give up on him. Mother already has.  
  
Shiraz: His name is Kurama and I'm Shiraz.  
  
Farouk: Well then Shiraz I'll make sure that you are brought something  
to eat. However, Kurama just needs rest. After that I guess you can do  
what you please.  
  
Shiraz: How long have we been here?  
  
Farouk: Since last night. Why do you ask?  
  
Shiraz: Has anyone come for us?  
  
Farouk: Not that I was told. Why?  
  
Shiraz: Because we weren't alone.  
  
Farouk: When I found you there wasn't anyone near.  
  
Shiraz: So you didn't see anyone near us?  
  
Farouk: No, you were alone.  
  
Shiraz: Would you be told if someone was to show up here looking for  
us?  
  
Farouk: I think they would tell you before they ever mention it to me.  
  
Shiraz: You think so?  
  
Farouk: I'm just a ten-year-old kid to most of these people. They  
believe that I am strange because I can tell things about people.  
  
Shiraz: Like what?  
  
Farouk: You aren't naturally as mean as your reputation states. And  
Kurama is much different from the creature described by my ancestors.  
He saved my life before.  
  
Shiraz: How do you know it was he who saved you?  
  
Farouk: Something inside tells me it was. He was with someone when he  
saved me.  
  
Shiraz: A dark haired male?  
  
Farouk: Yes.  
  
Shiraz: Hiei.  
  
Farouk: You mean the felon. He didn't seem is bad as they say either.  
I guess you have to be cross with him in order for him to be vicious  
with you. I heard he is quite a fighter though.  
  
Shiraz: You have no fear yet you have so much innocence.(mumbles).how  
is that possible?  
  
Farouk: I wasn't born with the ability to have fear.  
  
Searching Alone  
  
Hiei continued to search for Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara remain in the human world. Botan stay with them at Hiei's request. Well, his forceful suggestion. He didn't need them. All they did was slow him down. Talon and Azure remained in touch, but they believed Kurama and Shiraz to be dead. Therefore, they didn't feel the need to search for them. They figured that the bodies would show up eventually. Still something told Hiei that the pair had survived the fall.  
  
Kurama's Waking  
  
Farouk enters the room where the pair of foxes has been staying. She continues her routine of cleaning and wrapping the wounds along the sleeping fox. Shiraz continues to be distant towards the child. She watches from afar as Farouk finishes her work and prepares to leave. A low voice catches her attention causing her to stop dead. Farouk turns towards Kurama. She is surprised to see a pair of golden eyes upon her.  
  
Farouk: Mother! Mother, he's awake! I told you!  
  
Farouk steps towards Kurama. Her voice is low as she begins to speak.  
  
Farouk: I knew you would wake. I'm Farouk. I've been caring for you.  
  
Kurama (weakly): Where's Shiraz?  
  
Shiraz (stepping near): Right here. Rest.(sitting along the bed next  
Kurama).there's no need for you to try anything.  
  
Kurama (reaching for Shiraz's wrist) What exactly happened?  
  
Shiraz: Well, do you remember the fight?  
  
Kurama: I remember the pit wars and you fighting the Satin Fox. I  
remember Hiei and the others.  
  
Shiraz: Well, then all you don't remember is the river. You wouldn't  
remember the river because by then blood loss caught up with you. You  
were completely unconscious when she threw you over. You've been that  
way for three days.  
  
Kurama (glancing towards Farouk): You said that you have been caring  
for me?  
  
Farouk: Yes.  
  
Kurama: Well, then I am grateful of your assistance.  
  
Farouk: You should rest.  
  
Farouk begins to walk away as her mother steps into the room. A smile plays upon the child's face as her mother leaves food and clothing for the pair. She glances towards the bed. A pair of golden eyes follows her movements. She shudders as she stands outside of the door of the room. Farouk looks at her mother.  
  
Farouk: What is it?  
  
Her mother shakes her head.  
  
Farouk: His eyes remind you of something.  
  
Farouk watches her mother nod. The conversation doesn't continue as Farouk watches her mother step away. The child remains outside the door. She enters the room minutes later to remove the dishes and dirty clothing. She glances towards Kurama with a smile. She notices he is asleep once more.  
  
Farouk: He should be fine once he finds his strength.  
  
Shiraz: My only hope is that someone is continuing to search for us.  
I've seen no one in three days. There isn't a way for me to travel  
with him.  
  
Farouk: He is much too weak to leave. But maybe I can help. Who exactly are you waiting for?  
  
Shiraz: Hiei. Hell, I would settle with the sight of Yusuke right now.  
  
Farouk: I don't know where to find a spirit detective or a felon for  
that matter. But I know of someone who could possibly locate Hiei.  
  
Shiraz: No. You've done enough already.  
  
Shiraz watches the child leave the room as she lowers herself back upon the bed. She runs her fingers through her golden mane and curls up next to Kurama.  
  
Shiraz (speaking lowly to Kurama): I wish I could have prevented all  
of this. You should be home right now. Not lying in this room. I  
wonder if I hadn't revealed my identity to you would you be better off  
right now.  
  
Kurama pushes himself closer to Shiraz. Shiraz smiles. I do know that if I hadn't told you I probably wouldn't be this close to you right now. Also you were on Tsunami's list to start with. So the question is if I hadn't showed you who I am or told you about Tsunami would you be safe at home or would you be still be Tsunami's pet. I'm sorry for all you have to endure because of me.  
  
She drifts to sleep with Kurama near.  
  
Kurama wakes in the middle of the night, He can hear the voices of people outside the door. He recognizes that the conversation is between the child's mother, the child and someone else. He can't comprehend the other voice very well at the moment. This is probably because the third person says very little. Kurama thinks of Hiei. Farouk enters the room as quietly as possible. She is surprised to discover Kurama is awake. She bows low in a greeting. Kurama nods towards the child. Farouk steps near the bed. She looks at Kurama. Farouk: Is there something you need?  
  
Kurama shakes his head.  
  
Farouk: That's not what you eyes say. I know what it is, you wish to know whom my mother was speaking to.  
  
Kurama doesn't reply.  
  
Farouk: All I can say is he looks almost like someone I've seen  
before. He wanted to know about you and Shiraz. Mother asked him for a  
name. He said he was Talon. There was a silver fox with him.  
  
Kurama: Talon?  
  
Farouk: That's all I know. You should sleep. You should worry about  
it. Mother didn't tell him you were here. She told me I should tell  
you both in the morning. It will be your decision of whether or not he  
should know about you both.  
  
Kurama nods. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep. Sleep won't come. He lies awake in the darkness listening to Shiraz's breathing. He watches Farouk enter the room periodically. He finds sleep as the sun beams through the window. Farouk enters the room early that morning. She glances towards the waking pair as she goes about her usual duties. She has something to tell the pair, but she feels it should wait until they have eaten and changed clothing. Farouk leaves the room. She returns to the room in order to take away the dishes and used clothing. Shiraz watches her. Farouk's eyes are on Kurama as she steps back through the room. He is slumbering along the bed. Farouk smiles.  
  
Farouk (whispering): It was you. You may not even remember what  
happened, but I remember that it took two days to get me home. I  
remember how you look when you are sleeping.  
  
Shiraz (stepping near Farouk): Is something wrong?  
  
Farouk (shaking her head): Nothing.  
  
Farouk smiles slightly as Shiraz returns to the other side of the room. She leaves the room. Her mother watches her.  
  
Wandering  
  
It is late afternoon and Shiraz and Kurama walk the area where they were offered aid. Both are skeptical about the people around them. Shiraz stays near Kurama as people watch the pair closely. It seems that the people are preparing for a celebration. Farouk walks with the pair. She is the only one allowed to be near them. The raven-haired child walks through the land stating names. Shiraz and Kurama step into a field as the child walks at Kurama's side. Farouk remains near Kurama as she lifts a white rose from the ground. Kurama looks at her.  
  
Kurama: So you seem to be the elected guide.  
  
Farouk: I'm not very popular at home. I don't like it here. I was  
raised here, but I have no happy memories here.  
  
Kurama: You seem quite lonely.  
  
Shiraz: And we don't help that loneliness, do we?  
  
Farouk: You're not a problem.  
Shiraz: That explains a lot of what I've observed about you.  
  
Farouk: Like what?  
  
Shiraz: You are willing to care for strangers yet you aren't willing  
to stay in the same room with your mother.  
  
Farouk: She is my stepmother. My father passed away not very long  
after marrying her. Then my stepmother remarried.  
  
Shiraz: So you feel all alone.  
  
Farouk: I hope to leave here one day. Maybe then I will be happy.  
  
Kurama: How do you plan to do that?  
  
Farouk: I've explored more of this land than any other hunter has. I  
know where there are portals to the human world  
  
Kurama: So you plan to enter the human world?  
  
Shiraz: You don't think that could be dangerous.  
  
Farouk: There is a fable told by my family of a fox who could kill  
without remorse. He stole from this very group of hunters once. One  
of my ancestors wounded him fatally. He died after a long period of  
suffering. Yet five hundred years later the fox is regard as a sacred  
creature  
  
Kurama: Does that strike you as odd?  
  
Farouk: No. What I strike as odd is the creature who died in the fable  
many years ago stands before me now. Also this same creature saved me  
from drowning when I was five.  
  
Kurama: You believe that you are looking at the same fox?  
  
Farouk: You are the same fox, Kurama. I knew when I saw you. This is  
what bothers my mother. She sees the same fox. She doesn't see what I  
see though.  
  
Kurama (watching the child break the stem of the rose in half): What  
is that?  
  
Farouk: The change in your heart.  
  
Farouk then places the rose in her hair. Kurama looks away from the child. He understands her words. He and Shiraz begin to walk back towards the temple. Farouk follows without a word.  
  
Farouk (speaking to Kurama): I envy you with your knowledge and  
freedom. I wish I were able to be as strong as you are. I want to be  
in control of my life and my beliefs like you.  
  
Kurama: You don't know of how I've lived. You know nothing about the  
people I have slain. You don't know of how I hide in the shadows. Yes,  
child, I am the King of Thieves but even I am not in control.  
  
Farouk: But unlike me you have confidence. You are cunning and you are  
a survivor. If I were to be injured, as you were I would have surly  
died. I can't even defend myself against the man I must call father.  
  
Kurama: That doesn't make you any less than me. You are more wonderful  
than I could ever be in life. You may not have realized it but you  
have the confidence and the determination I have. You just show it at  
different times.  
  
Farouk: I must push myself not to give up. I care for myself each day.  
  
Kurama: And that makes you more confident about who you are and the  
person you wish to be like in life. You showed true determination by  
not giving up on me when things looked badly. You kept going even when  
others told you to stop tormenting yourself and let me die.  
  
Farouk: I only did what I was taught.  
  
Kurama: The only thing that I can't understand is why envy me?  
  
Farouk: You have strength, confidence, determination, and skill. I  
have none of these.  
  
Kurama (stepping near a pool of water): Come here. Look at yourself  
and tell me what you see.  
  
Farouk (standing next to Kurama): I see a scrawny child who is too  
small for her age with rags for clothing. Ragged looking raven hair,  
dull brown eyes, scarred hands, and a jagged scar along her face.  
  
Kurama: I see a beautiful girl with a lust for knowledge. Gifted with  
the ability to heal the sick and wounded. A child of pure heart and  
with the ability to recognize someone, who is the same, she would give  
her everything to protect those closest to her. A child who can  
comfort the weak and give hope to the dying. As well as restore hope  
to those who have let it slip away.  
  
Farouk: How do you see all that?  
  
Kurama: With your heart to help me.  
  
Farouk: You really think that I have all those qualities?  
  
Kurama: And more you have determination, confidence, knowledge, skill  
and you have the most important thing of all.  
  
Farouk: What's that?  
  
Kurama: Love.  
  
Farouk: Love is important?  
  
Kurama: More than anything. I know love doesn't seem like much but I  
know what it is like not to love. It makes one cold and merciless.  
  
Farouk: If one is cold and merciless isn't he better off in life. I  
mean his heart never bleeds or breaks to the whims of others.  
  
Kurama: No, he is a fool. Pain of the heart makes one stronger. It  
causes one to be determined in life. To have emotion is not a  
weakness, but a strength. It tells you that you are alive. It keeps  
you from choosing the same mistakes. It makes you cautious.  
  
Farouk: I don't understand.  
  
Kurama: In time you will.  
  
Farouk (looking towards Shiraz): I heard you talk about regret. You  
thought someone would be better off without you in his life. I want  
you to know something. I don't think he would be any better if you  
hadn't revealed yourself. He would have been worse. He regrets the  
fact that he chose not to love you. To keep you hidden deep within his  
heart without your knowledge was torture. He is better off with you.  
  
Shiraz: You were listening?  
  
Farouk: I listen with my ears and my heart. I always have.  
  
Shiraz: What does your heart tell you now?  
  
Farouk: That in spite of everything you both have done in your time  
you are not evil. You are not truly demons, but misguided spirits.  
  
Kurama: You may feel secure around us now, but in the past you would  
have probably disappeared from our sight long ago.  
  
Farouk: The past makes one prepared for the future.  
  
Kurama: Indeed.  
  
Farouk: The future is never set in stone, the present only exists as  
we speak, for soon the present becomes the past and it can never be  
changed. It can only make us who we are as we live in the present.  
  
Kurama nods.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. However, I do own Shiraz, Nawari, Azure, Tsunami, Talon, Satin Fox (Lombre), and Farouk. 


	4. Twists and Turns 4

The Search Ends  
By Silverwolf 2003  
  
Sequel to Vanishing Act  
  
Thoughts are in Italics  
  
Hiei sat along the bank of the river. This was the same river that Kurama fell victim to month ago. He sat with his eyes along the current as the words of the Satin Fox echo in his mind. Something told me they survived the fall. I can't even find what that something was now.  
  
Nomad's Land  
  
Kurama and Shiraz wake early that morning. The pair decides to leave the temple. Kurama glances towards a sleeping Farouk. He lowers himself down next to the child.  
  
Kurama (wrapping the child's hand around a chain): This is for you.  
Think of it as a thank you from us, but now we must go.  
  
Kurama and Shiraz leave the sleeping child. As they step out of the temple Farouk awakes. She follows the pair as she places the chain around her neck.  
  
Farouk (running her hand along he pendent): I wish you would stay.  
  
Spotting  
  
Hiei follows the snaking river with his eyes as something catches his attention. He allows his eyes to concentrate on the sudden movement. He realizes he is looking at a pair of animals. Foxes! I see a pair of foxes. Am I losing it? He blinks a few times, but he can still see the pair. A white fox bounds after a small mammal as its red companion catches a different mammal.  
Hiei begins to watch the pair of foxes catch their breakfast. Why do I want the call out to the pair? What is it that makes me believe that I know them? He watches the pair make a leap near the river. The white fox then boldly leaps across the water. His companion follows as a child walks to the riverbank.  
  
Farouk: Goodbye! Take care of each other!  
  
The pair nods towards the child. Hiei sits still as the pair steps near. The white fox lies along the grass. The red fox soon joins her companion. He is surprised the golden eyed fox isn't considering him a threat.  
  
Hiei: Is there a reason you wish to be near me?  
  
The white fox looks at him and closes its eyes. The female places her head along her tails. The male curls his five tails along his body. He lies his head along them.  
  
Hiei (looking at the fox): Kurama?  
  
The fox lifts his head.  
  
Hiei: Kurama?  
  
The fox steps near Hiei. It stands boldly with its golden eyes just inches from his own.  
  
Hiei: It is you!  
  
Kurama nods as Shiraz steps near Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I've been looking for you.  
  
Shiraz looks back towards the river. She can see Farouk. The child is no longer alone. Her parents have appeared. They are quite angry with her. Kurama step back towards the river's edge as Farouk mother class her a devil child and strikes her. Kurama jumps the river as Farouk tries to get to her feet.  
  
Safe or Sorry  
  
Kurama begins to defend the child as Shiraz leaps the river. Both foxes hold their ground as Farouk's father appears. Kurama won't let the pair near Farouk. The child won't leave his side. She watches the pair defends her with savage growls until her parents back off.  
Kurama slides under the child placing her along his back. He gives one last look to her parents before taking the child back into the temple. Farouk shakes her head. She isn't sure of whether she should be grateful for the fox in front of her or beg her family to forgiveness. The child soon makes her decision though.  
  
Farouk: You had better go now. Before they harm you. I will be fine. Thank you.  
  
Kurama nods and disappears. Farouk watches both foxes cross the river. She knows that her protector was once again Kurama.  
  
Farouk, Protected by the Demon Fox  
  
Her mother enters the temple. No one will bother the child. She remains calm as her mother glares as her filled with anger. Farouk soon realizes that her mother is glaring at the pendent around her neck. She runs her hand along the silver chain wrapping her fingers around the circular pendent she begins to trace the engraved foxes. Her mother gets her attention.  
  
Found and Gone  
  
Shiraz and Kurama return to stand near Hiei. They begin to walks away. Hiei begins to follow them as they return to Shiraz's den.  
  
Home Again  
  
Shiraz and Kurama both enter the den where the pair's journey began. They are left alone as they lie in the den. Hiei knows that they wish to be alone. As he steps away from the den Kurama begins to follow. Hiei turns to see Kurama.  
  
Hiei: I know! You wish to finish this on your own. I understand, but  
remember this Fox I won't let you get yourselves killed.  
  
Kurama nods. He returns to the den as Hiei begins to disappear from  
sight.  
  
The Den  
  
Shiraz lies along the soft earth as Kurama stands watching the den's opening. She then changes back into the girl Kurama first saw. She slides an arm around Kurama's neck.  
  
Shiraz: We'll be fine.  
  
Kurama then changes back into the child she met in school.  
  
Kurama: It's not us I worry about.  
  
Shiraz: The girl. I think she'll be fine.  
  
Kurama: She may be in more trouble than she was after the stunt we pulled.  
  
Shiraz: She will be fine.  
  
Kurama: They believe she is a devil child.  
  
Shiraz: Well she is protected by a pair of demon foxes, what do you expect them to believe?  
  
Kurama: I understand that, but now she may have a harder time living within the group.  
  
Shiraz: Look theses people believe that the fox is some kind of guardian spirit. She will be regarded as a gift from their Gods. She has to be a gift because she has two guardian foxes instead of one.  
  
Kurama: Will that keep her safe?  
  
Shiraz: Safer than anything else.  
  
Shiraz allows Kurama to pull her closer. She looks at the emerald eyes as she comes close to kissing Kurama. Kurama kisses her before she can back away.  
  
Morning  
  
Hiei appears outside of the den. This time Yusuke and Kuwabara are in tow. Talon appears with Azure. The group watches Hiei kick the side of the den. Azure steps through the den's opening. Hiei watches the silver fox search through the chambers of the den until she is out of sight.  
Azure walks the length of a tunnel hoping Kurama and Shiraz are within the large chamber at its end. The pair is asleep as Azure enters. She turns to leave as she hears movement within the chamber. She is surprised to see Kurama is awake. He looks at the silver fox as it begins to change forms.  
  
Azure: Who are you two?  
  
Kurama doesn't reply. He changes forms instead.  
  
Kurama: I could ask you the same question.  
  
Azure: You just never seen this form. You know me as Azure, however in  
this form I am known as Moki. I didn't recognize you a red head  
either. You've seen me with copper hair and aqua eyes not cinnamon  
hair and violet eyes.  
  
Kurama: If you're really Azure where is the fire demon that came for you before?  
  
Azure: Talon is with his brother. You would most likely call his brother Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Hiei is with you?  
  
Azure: And the other two idiots. They wish to see you. I suggest you  
appear before them more than half dressed.  
  
Kurama: What I do is my business.  
  
Azure: Pretty Fox, You don't have to defend yourself from me. I see  
that Shiraz is quite comfortable dressed in your shirt.  
  
Kurama: How did you know that was Shiraz?  
  
Azure: I just assumed it was since the girl is lying so close to you  
and is wearing your shirt.  
  
Kurama: That is my business.  
  
Azure: Still pretty touchy about the subject. That's okay Pretty Fox.  
  
Azure then changes back into the silver fox and leaves.  
  
As Azure steps out of the den and joins the rest of the group Talon looks at her. Hiei stands next to the den's opening.  
  
Talon: So are they in there?  
  
Azure: They're in there. They both were asleep.  
  
Kurama and Shiraz appear from the den. The pair is standing in font of the den as everyone begins to speak at once. Kurama looks at Shiraz as the pair tries to sort out all the noise.  
  
Kurama: Let's try to speak one at a time.  
  
Kuwabara: Are you both okay after being gone for so long?  
  
Yusuke: Will you be okay? When are you coming home?  
  
Kurama: We're fine. We'll be home when thing stop falling apart.  
  
Yusuke: When do you feel that things will stop falling apart so that you can join us once more?  
  
Shiraz: I think that we will be okay once the incident with the Satin  
Fox is over. Even though we heard of her death there still may be  
someone looking to harm us because of her death.  
  
Kurama: We aren't sure that she was our only problem. You don't need  
to worry about us though.  
  
Shiraz: And if you need us Hiei knows where to find us. I'm sure he  
would come get us if we are needed.  
  
Hiei nods.  
  
Kurama and Shiraz watch the group stand there. They seem to be satisfied with the answers Kurama and Shiraz gave. Shiraz looks at Kurama. Kurama nods towards her and the pair begins to walk away. Yusuke and Kuwabara follow.  
  
Yusuke: Where are you off to?  
  
Shiraz (with a smile): To catch breakfast.  
  
Yusuke watches both Shiraz and Kurama change into a fox. The pair bounds away as Yusuke watches. He attempts to follow but is stopped by Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Don't follow them.  
  
Yusuke: They're just going to get something to eat.  
  
Hiei: You really don't want to see them kill whatever small creature they come across, do you?  
  
Yusuke (joined by Kuwabara): That's doesn't sound very entertaining.  
  
Kuwabara: Did you say kill?  
  
Hiei: How else do you think they are going to eat?  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke are quiet. Azure and Talon leave. No one follows the pair as they disappear from sight.  
  
Encounters  
  
Kurama and Shiraz are returning from breakfast when they notice a group of demon kicking around a small ball of bluish black fur. Kurama watches as Shiraz steps near the fight. Several demons are scramming at the fur ball. As Shiraz gets closer she realizes the ball of fur is a baby fox. Shiraz steps next to her. The demons immediately back away from the golden haired demon as a silver haired companion joins her.  
Kurama glances towards the child. The young demon pushes her lavender hair from her bruised face. Shiraz looks at the bluish black ears and tails. Kurama looks at the child closely. He notices that her eyes are white except for their dark pupils.  
  
Shiraz: Are you okay?  
  
The little fox doesn't reply.  
  
Kurama: Do they always treat you as a punching bag?  
  
The child nods shamefully.  
  
Kurama: Is there someone to care for you?  
  
The girl shakes her head.  
  
Amaya: My name is Amaya. I'm all alone since my sister is dead now.  
  
Kurama: Well is there somewhere we can take you?  
  
Amaya (shaking her head): I have no where to go. I'm all alone now.  
  
Shiraz: Maybe we can find somewhere to take you.  
  
Amaya: Can I just come with you?  
  
Kurama: We have to an eye out for trouble already. We have our own set  
of problems. Are you sure you want to tag along with us?  
  
Amaya follows Kurama and Shiraz around. She ends up staying with the pair for the night. But later decides to stay until the pair leaves for the human world.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. However, I do own Shiraz, Azure, Talon, Satin Fox (Lombre), Amaya and Farouk. 


End file.
